My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree
|music = Daniel Ingram (songs) |release = October 1, 2016 (Netflix) November 1, 2016 (DVD/Blu-ray) Additional releases: October 2016 (Poland, teleTOON+) }} |runtime = 73 minutes |studio = Hasbro Studios DHX Media |distributed = Netflix (online streaming) Shout! Factory (home media) |songs = Legend of Everfree The Midnight in Me Embrace the Magic We Will Stand for Everfree Legend You Are Meant to Be Hope Shines Eternal}} My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree is the upcoming fourth installment in the Equestria Girls spin-off film franchise. Development and production "Legend of Everfree" was first mentioned in a Hasbro 2016 Entertainment Plan presentation in August 2015, including an image of new character Gloriosa Daisy. The fourth Equestria Girls installment was further teased by Rainbow Rocks co-director and Friendship Games director Ishi Rudell. When asked on Twitter if "we might get more #EquestriaGirls media of any kind", Rudell replied "Yup, there's a pretty good chance..." During a keynote presentation at MIPJunior 2015, Hasbro Studios president Stephen Davis confirmed that a fourth Equestria Girls film was in development at the time. The concept of the film was first hinted at the Spielwarenmesse International Toy Fair Nürnberg. "Legends of Equestria Girls" is similar in title to the WeLoveFine art print "Legends of Equestria". On June 14, 2016, Paulina Raczyło Facebook posted " " " " " " with an earlier screenshot of this film at SDI Media Polska, Sun Studio; Archived. on June 16, 2016, said post Archived. became unavailable. Production on Legend of Everfree started "before FG was fully finished" and lasted for a "little over a year and a half". The film was officially completed on August 18, 2016. Summary From Hasbro, Inc. "When Camp Everfree is in danger of closing down, the MY LITTLE PONY EQUESTRIA GIRLS use their newfound super abilities and throw a Crystal Gala fundraiser to show their support and help save camp!" From Hasbro.com "When goes on a trip to Camp Everfree, they’re surprised to find a magical force is causing strange things to happen around camp. With the help of the Mane 6 and especially , Twilight Sparkle must confront the dark 'Midnight Sparkle' within herself and embrace her newfound magical abilities to save the camp." Cast *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle and Midnight Sparkle *Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash, Applejack *Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Vice Principal Luna *Cathy Weseluck: Spike *Enid-Raye Adams : Gloriosa Daisy *Brian Doe : Timber Spruce *Nicole Oliver: Principal Celestia *Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry *Kathleen Barr: Trixie Lulamoon *Michael Dobson: Bulk Biceps *Brian Drummond: Filthy Rich *Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie (singing) *Kazumi Evans: Rarity (singing) Publicity and branding Previews As part of the San Diego Comic-Con International "My Little Pony" panel on July 22, 2016, "The cast and creatives behind My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and My Little Pony Equestria Girls share details of the making of the popular animated series. Fans will also get a sneak peek into the rest of season 6, the new My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree movie coming this Fall, and more, followed by a Q&A." The film's first official trailer was revealed by Entertainment Weekly on July 22, 2016. The same trailer, as well as a shorter 30-second version, was uploaded to the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Official YouTube channel on August 1, 2016. The first sneak peek was published by the Equestria Girls YouTube channel on August 4, 2016, depicting the return of Midnight Sparkle. The second and third sneak peeks were published on August 5, 2016. The fourth and fifth sneak peeks were published on August 8 and 9, 2016. Release Television Home media Legend of Everfree will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 1, 2016 in the United States and Canada. Announced bonus features include August 2016 audio commentary, a blooper reel, and sing-alongs. Promotion Book A book adaptation by Perdita Finn, titled My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Legend of Everfree, has been displayed at the 2016 New York Toy Fair and was released on September 6, 2016. A 24-page storybook adaptation by Louise Alexander titled My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree: Save Our Camp! will be available on iTunes on October 4, 2016. Soundtrack The film's soundtrack was released on Google Play and iTunes on September 16, 2016. Toys On February 12, 2016, at Hasbro's 2016 Toy Fair, some Legend of Everfree merchandise was revealed. Dolls unveiled were available in three styles — "Geometric Assortment", "Crystal Gala Assortment", and "Boho Assortment" — and are expected to be released in Fall 2016. New character Gloriosa Daisy was also revealed during the presentation. Gallery References pl:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree pt-br:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree Category:Movies Category:Featured articles